The present invention relates to impedance matching, and more particularly, to a matching network circuit, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, conventional impedance matching networks may be utilized for performing impedance matching in a conventional portable electronic device, to resolve some transmission issues. However, further problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, each of the conventional impedance matching networks typically occupies a large portion of the chip area. In another example, in a situation where two of the conventional impedance matching networks are positioned on two signal paths that are related to each other, re-designing the two of the conventional impedance matching networks may be required since one conventional impedance matching network of them may affect the other conventional impedance matching network. Thus, a novel architecture is required to improve impedance matching control of electronic devices, in order to guarantee the overall performance of the electronic devices with fewer side effects.